castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Version History
=Android= 30 November 2015 1.2.78 # Added Candy Kane Skill Sweet Revenge: Deals DMG equal to 80% ATK to two random enemies on the field, reducing their Energy by 18. Also increases the Dodge rate of an ally with lowest HP by 10% for 1s. Hero has Lv 8 Scorch. Cooldown: 5secs # Increased HBM DIfficulties Challange III AA-AI # Added Artifacts # Added Arena And Expert & Insane Dungeon Quests # Changed to snow & Loading Page All heroes wear Santa Hat # (Additional Update same version) Fixed artifact of Goblet Of Life say their might gone down after update some say gone up may due to artifacts 27 October 2015 1.2.76 # Added Ghoulem Skill Spirit Summon: Deals DMG equal to XX% ATK to nearby enemies over 5s. Also restores HP equal to XXX% ATK to allies & reduces their DMG taken by XX% for 5s. This Hero is also immune to Stun and Fear. Cooldown: 7s. # Added Evolution 28 September 2015 1.2.75 Updates: # Dread Drake Skill Cannon Blast: Deals XX% DMG to 4 random targets & stuns them for 1.5s. Negates XX% of DMG taken for 2.5 s. Has Lv 5 Revitalize & fast Energy Recovery. CD: 3s 2. Added new EXP and Hero Skill EXP boosting items. - Blessed Tome I: Grants a Hero 100,000 EXP Blessed Tome I.png - Blessed Tome II: Grants a Hero 500,000 EXP Blessed Tome II.png - Blessed Tome III: Grants a Hero 2,000,000 EXP [Unbuyable ''(''Impossible to get)] - Mastery Essence I: Grants a Hero 15,000 Skill EXP - Mastery Essence II: Grants a Hero 30,000 Skill EXP [Unbuyable ''(''Impossible to get)] - Mastery Essence III: Grants a Hero 150,000 Skill EXP [Unbuyable ''(''Impossible to get)] 3. Added a Dungeon Sweep feature for auto-clearing challenges. 4. Help button 24 August 2015 1.2.74 Updates: # Added new Insane difficulty level for Dungeons. # Added new Hero Trials difficulty level. # Added new difficulty level for Team Dungeons - Lava Isle. # Added new appearances for four buildings (Magic Tower, Army Camp, Mana Vault and Relic Hall) # Skull Knight 80px Talent: Vengeful Sword For X seconds, increases Skull Knight's ATK by X% and limits DMG taken to X per hit. Has Lv 8 Revive. CD: Xs. Adjustments * Optimized the Arena team formation interface. * Changed the 'Consume Essence' interface to 'Consume Items'. Hero Cards can now be consumed directly. * Fixed a bug that prevented Heroes from moving after being revived under special circumstances. * Fixed a bug that caused the game to crash in the Lost Battlefield Select Order interface. * Fixed a bug where Title icons didn’t correspond to actual Titles in Team Here Be Monsters. * Adjusted the Lost Battlefield matchup settings for higher ranks to resolve an issue of having no opponent. * Accelerated the process of consuming Tomes and Essences. 20 July 2015 1.2.73 Updates: *New Hero: for Gem Roll only: Harpy Queen 80px Talent: Plume Blast Deals 100% DMG to 3 foes, reducing their ATK and SPD by 10% for 3s. Has lv 5 Revitalize and fast Energy Recovery. CD: 2s. *'Lost Battlefield' *'New Boss 4' *'New Talent Levels' 18 June 2015 1.2.72 Updates: New Hero: for Gem Roll only: Treantaur50px Skill name: Battle Hymn 40px Skill description: Grants X allies a shield so they take XX% less damage for X secs. During Battle, temporarily revives X allies with 20% HP (once per hero) CD 6 seconds. Hero Level Cap Increased to 200 and skills to 10 Raised level cap of certain buildings. Added new appearances for walls 11 and up 35px 3 defensive talents added (talents that are triggered by being attacked as opposed to when attacking) 2 June 2015 1.2.71 '''Updates: # Unknown Update 6 April 2015 1.2.67 Updates: #Added a new feature - Crest forging. #Added a new random event in the Lost Realm. #Added new rewards for accumulated Gem purchases. #Added HP status on Hero avatars in battle. #Improved the friend system. When adding friends, the other player must accept the friend request under Requests to become friends. You can now use Voice Chat when talking to a friend. # New Hero Destroyer #*'Grade: '''Legendary #*'Skill: Devastation #*'Skill effect: '''Deals X% ATK to nearby foes & Stuns them for Xs. For Xs, boosts ATK SPD by X% & deflects X% damage. CD: Xs. Has Lv 5 Life Drain. # New Shard Hero 'Siren #*'Grade: '''Legendary #*'Skill: Lightning #*'''Skill effect: '''Deals XXX ATK to up to X foes in front and increases their damage taken by XX% for Xs. CD: Xs. Has Lv 5 Slow Down Note: Neither of the new Heroes can be obtained from Legendary Hero Cards. Destroyer can only be obtained after attaining the corresponding achievement, while Siren can only be hired with Shards or Gems. '''Adjustments: Removed the Christmas background. 2 March 2015 1.2.66 New Hero Death Knight * Grade: 'Legendary * '''Skill: '''Meteor Slash * '''Skill effect: '''Deals 160% AoE ATK to nearest foe. For 4s, X(1-6) nearby allies are immune to one debuff. CD: 8s(5s at Lvl 9 Skill). Has Lv 5 Revive. 3 February 2015 1.2.65 * New Hero 'Pixie **'Grade: '''Legendary **'Skill: Petal Dance **'Skill effect: '''Deals 60% ATK at 3 foes & removes buffs. Heals 3 allies for 60% ATK & removes debuffs. CD: 10s. Has Lv 5 Scatter. * Added new decorations for Valentine’s Day * Added three new Might Titles 30px30px30px * Added a button to remove all inlaid Crests * Added new feature: In warehouse can now be used item in bulk * Added new feature: Voice chat can now be used in Private Messages and Guild Chat. * Added Spirit crest (can be obtained from events) * Added New quests on Quest Board: including "Team Dungeon, Expert Dungeon and Lost Realm related quests" * Adjustments: # Adjusted Daily login rewards (Players will be able to claim the new rewards after the maintenance. The rewards may not match what is displayed in-game if you haven’t updated to the latest version. The rewards will be based on the new version.) # Adjusted the Magic icons in Relic Hall and some attribute icons in the Training Center # Fixed an issue where Heroes would appear to be dead when going to the Lost Realm after playing in Team Dungeons. # Adjusted the rewards for Storm Mesa 3 and Storm Mesa 4. (The rewards received for Storm Mesa-3 have been increased, while the Honor Badges rewarded in Storm Mesa-4 have been changed to other items.) # Increased the maximum might for Guild recruitment to 150,000. # Clearing Expert Dungeons would now count for both “Normal Dungeon” and “Elite Dungeon” Quests 16 December 2014 1.2.62 * New Hero 'Santa Boom **'Grade:' Legendary **'Skill:' Fireworks Bazooka **'Skill effect': Deals 100% ATK and reduces MOV & ATK SPD near 2 targets for 4s. Cooldown: 7s. (Hero has Lv 5 Self Destruct.) * Added new feature: Here Be Monsters II. * Added new feature: Expert Dungeons. * Added a new Christmas background and decorations. * Orksbane and the new hero Santa Boom can now be hired with the Legendary Hero Card. * Added an effect to make the player’s team more distinguishable in the Lost Realm. * New item: Team Dungeon Entry Card. * Adjustments # Increased the Hero Slots limit by 10. (70 Hero Slots at most) # Increased the maximum Inscription level by 20. # Tapping each effect in Garrison will display Heroes with corresponding grades. # Fixed display issue with Stamina countdown timer in the Lost Realm. # Fixed display issue with occupied duration of Battle Altars in the Lost Realm. # Fixed issue with the base appearing half-transparent on certain devices. # Adjusted the maximum number of Blue Crystals in the Lost Realm to 10 million. # Heroes with Crests equipped will no longer appear in the list of consumable Heroes. # Fixed issue with Orksbane losing his Stun immunity after being revived. # Fixed the display issue with the total number of achievements. # A 'Replenish' button has been added to the Relic Hall to recharge used spells. 20 November 2014 1.2.61 * New Hero Orksbane **'Grade:' Legendary **'Skill:' Savage Swing **'Skill effect': Deals 160% DMG to enemies in front and reduce their speed by 75%, heal nearby allies by half of the damage dealt. (Orksbane is immune to stun and fear effect) * Added the Crest feature. * Added a new world, the "Lost Realm ". * Adjustments: # Optimized the Warehouse interface. # Adjusted the selling prices of the “Hero Slot Card” and “Quest Completion Card” in the Warehouse. # Guilds in the process of Torch Battles cannot be disbanded now. # Fixed Vlad Dracula’s skill display issue. # Fixed a bug with Troops’ status when a new Troop is unlocked display. # Fixed a bug with the number of players in Team Dungeon display issue. * Note: # Monsters and Treasure Chests will automatically refresh 2 hours after they appear. If you can't defeat the monsters or open the chest, you can try again in just 2 hours! # The Battle Altar refreshes at 12am daily. # Please note that the Quest Refresh Card icon worth 5,000 Merits in the Warehouse will display as Vlad Dracula's avatar for players who haven't upgraded to the most recent version. # Vlad Dracula can be hired from legend hero card after the update. 30 October 2014 1.2.6 * Fixed crashing issue (loading screen) from earlier version 1.2.59 27 October 2014 1.2.59 * Unknown 16 October 2014 1.2.58 * New Hero Vlad Dracula **'Grade:' Legendary **'Skill:' Blood Banquet **'Skill effect': Summons a swam of bats for 4 secs to bite nearby enemies, restoring HP to Dracula. Causes XX% DMG and inflicts Fear for 1.5 secs. Cooldown: 6 secs. *Added Halloween Decorations. *Adjustments: # Reduced the difficulty of “Storm Mesa-1” in Team Dungeons. # Team Dungeons will now show the number of players in rooms when joining random rooms. # Added a confirmation prompt when getting a high level Talent and when replacing Talents. # The Army Camp will now save the location last scrolled to. # When challenging others in the Arena, the previous setup will now carry over. # The number of obstacles to be cleared to get an Achievement has been lowered from 30 to 25. # The waiting time for Team Dungeons has been increased from 10 secs to 20 secs 23 September 2014 1.2.57 * Fixed crashing issues 15 September 2014 1.2.55 * Torch Battle and Multiplayer Dungeons have now been added to Castle Clash. * New Hero Aries. **'Grade:' Legendary **'Skill:' Calamity **'Skill effect': Damages X Heroes by Y% ATK, reduces their energy by Y and disables their skills for A sec. 7 August 2014 1.2.52 * Added a Warehouse for storing and selling Items. Build the warehouse resource Building to unlock this feature. *Added a Heroes Expedition feature (Accessible from the Arena ). 10 July 2014 1.2.49 * Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance. * Hero is crossed when he or she dies in a battle. 27 June 2014 1.2.48 Updates: [1] * New Hero: Moltanica. The new Hero Moltanica cannot be hired in the game and can only be acquired through events. **'Grade:' Legendary **'Skill:' Breath **'Skill effect': Deals xx% ATK and reduces target’s ATK, ATK SPD, and MOV SPD by xx% for 6 secs. Cooldown: 6 secs. * Added a “save plan” function in Edit Mode. Up to 3 plans can be saved. * Added an event interface under “More Events!” Adjustments: * Improved the battle system for the Guild Boss. When Heroes' die in battle, they’ll battle again without reviving. Two new magic have been added to battle as well: Invincible: Grants Invincibility to Heroes' for 8 secs. Invigorate: Increases ATK by 30% for 10 secs. Reward calculation adjustments: Once the event is over, if the Guild Boss was not defeated, Honor Badges will be distributed based on the total damage dealt by the player. If the Guild Boss was defeated, the rewards will be even better. When the Guild Boss is defeated, other members of the guild who are still in battle can still receive rewards normally. * Fixed the display issue of the Guild Boss prompt. * Fixed the issue where waves were skipped in Heroes Trial. 05 June 2014 1.2.47 New Additions http://us.forum.igg.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=139560&extra=page%3D1 * The Heroes Trial. This new feature is similar to Here Be Monsters and shares the same entrance. You’ll need at least 3,000 Might to enter this deadly contest. You’ll get one entry every six hours. You can accumulate up to 6 total entries. Description: There are 12 Heroes Trials in all. A random Hero will attack your base in each trial. Defeat this invader within the time limit to win either Honor Badges, Gems, or Heroes! *The Quest Board. You’ll receive Quests based on your Might. You can accept Quests by tapping the Quest Board next to the entrance of Here Be Monsters. The Quest Board can be activated once you have a Lv7 Town Hall. *'Edit Mode': It’s now easier to edit your base with the new Edit Mode! Adjustments *Fixed a bug that caused Title reward issues. *Fixed a bug in the Chat button. 23 May 2014 1.2.46 *Fixed crashing issue - Works with Bluestacks again 21 May 2014 1.2.45 *Fixed crashing issue - WARNING! This version is not working with Bluestacks 10 May 2014 1.2.44 *Fixed crashing issue 05 May 2014 1.2.43 *Fixed crashing issue 03 May 2014 1.2.42 *Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance 29 April 2014 1.2.41 *fixed the blackscreen issue (source) 28 April 2014 1.2.4 Added: * New Hero – Minotaur Chieftain **'''Grade: Legendary **'Skill:' Body Slam **'Skill Effect:' Targets xx random ground units, dealing xx% DMG, inflicting stun for x secs, reducing Energy by xx% * Mail system. Rewards will be sent to your mailbox in the future. * 6th Hero Base was added! * Can only be obtained by purchasing 150,000 Gems from the gem store. Adjustments: * We added a feature that makes it easier to to add Friends or invite other Clashers to your Guild ! * The maximum level for Garrison effects is now set to Lv 7. * Fixed a bug that affected the cooldown time of the Paladin’s skill Divine Shield. * Increased the maximum Heroes Altar slots to 60. * We added a feature that lets you go to a specific page on the Rankings menu. * We added new rewards for the "Total Gems bought" achievement under the "Earn Gems " menu and increased the Honor Badge rewards as well. * If you can’t find a suitable target on a raid, we’ll create a clone of another online Clasher for your opponent. This won’t affect the cloned player’s resources. * Enhanced animation graphics for Garrison towers and reduced vibration frequency. * Increased Arena Hero limit to 6! The number of Heroes Bases in your Castle won’t affect this. You can still deploy up to 6 Heroes even if you only have 1 Hero Base. 27 March 2014 1.2.39 Added: *New Hero Immortep **'''Grade: Legendary (Can be hired with Gems or with 7500 Shards ) **'Skill:' Storm of Seth **'Skill effect': Surrounds Immortep within a sandstorm for x secs. Has a chance to deal xxx% DMG and inflict Coma for x sec. to units within the sandstorm. (Every 0.2 seconds, has a 20% chance of triggering) Note: *The new Hero, Immortep may not display or work correctly if the game has not been updated to the latest version. 500 free Gems after the maintenance 21 March 2014 1.2.38 Adjustments and Fixes: *Fixed an issue that allowed third party programs to run wild. No more wild running. Especially by the pool! *The combat selection roster at the bottom of the screen has been changed to show Heroes first. *You’ll get 2 confirmation prompts before selling Decorations. No more, no less. Well one less. *The interface will now have a chat bubble indicator for the "Here Be Monsters " and "Challenge A Boss " activities, similar to the Arena, indicating availability of the activities. *Hero Skill and Talent portraits have been updated. They wanted to show off their good side. *Updated the Battle Reports for Raids, Dungeon, Arena Battles, and Here Be Monsters battles. *The Daily Reward feature has been updated into a calendar format. We finally hammered out the Y2K issue. *Castle Clash will no longer be supported by mobile device emulation programs that allow you to play Castle Clash on a computer. Note: *After this update, the Replay feature will not record Raids or Arena Battles that occur between players who are on running the game on different patch versions. *The latest version of Castle Clash will be incompatible with the new “ART” run time setting from Android 4.4 KitKat. Users running Android 4.4 devices with ART can continue to play Castle Clash by changing their run time settings to the Dalvik mode. Support for ART Run time will be released in a future update. New *To ensure a smoother experience, the default settings for Android 2.4 and earlier users will not allow you to see special effects in battle. If you want to see these effects, toggle your in-game display settings to low. 200 free Gems after the maintenance 07 March 2014 1.2.37 Big Fixes! *You can now vote for yourself and to disband the Guild as well. *The Heroes Bases’ display has been fixed. New Enhancements! *Enhanced graphics for ground displays. Exciting New Content! *Introducing the all-new Nobility Titles! Earn your titles for chances to win daily rewards and affect your Heroes’ abilities in the Arena! *All new Login Rewards have been added. Tap the giftbox to open this feature. *Increase your Army Camp's level to reduce the time it takes to hire new Troops. Higher Levels! *The limits for''' Here Be Monsters have increased from '''4 to 6'! *Players will be prompted when upgrading their high-level Towers. 400 free Gems after the maintenance 21 February 2014 1.2.35 * Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance. 300 free Gems after the maintenance 13 February 2014 1.2.34 * Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance. 12 February 2014 1.2.33 Exciting New Content! *New Hero 'Cupid (Can only be rolled with Gems) **'Grade:' Legendary **'Skill:' Cupid's Arrow **'Skill effect': Increases friendly heroes'energy by xx and DMG by xx%. * New Valentine’s Day decorations to spice up your village! * New Heroes' statues give your village that triumphant feel! Adjustments * Fixed Arena Rankings. * 24 hour cooldown added for Guild creation. * Fixed a bug that caused Castle Clash to crash by searching for Guilds. * Removed the winter snow. * Fixed a bug that caused Heroes' to freeze. * A notice will appear in the Guild channel once the Guild Boss is summoned. * All Guild buildings will display a symbol once the Guild Boss is summoned. * World chat and guild invitations will be temporarily disabled. * Removed the FR verison. 300 free Gems after the maintenance 30 January 2014 1.2.32 * fixed some bugs 200 free Gems after the maintenance 26 January 2014 1.2.31 * World chat and guild invitations have been temporarily disabled 22 January 2014 1.2.30 Content Updates: Updated: * Heroes' display * Building design * Dungeon's map display * Walls design Adjustment: * UI details 21 January 2014 1.2.28 Content Updates: * Updated the UI (User Interface). * The UI you're seeing on our latest version is a temporary UI, we will be making adjustments to it subsequently. * Increased the HP of Tier 2 and Tier 3 units. * Added the Grizzly Reaper Hero **'Grade': Legendary **'Skill': Soul Harvest **'Skill effect': Deals xxx% DMG to x units on the battlefield and restores HP equal to xx% damage dealt. Can be rolled for gems or bought for 7,000 shard ). * You can now lock Heroes' to prevent them from being consumed. * Server Time will now be displayed on the UI. * Cannon and Magic Towers are now more powerful. * Heroes' now gain a HP boost when fighting in the Arena. * Battle Replays will now have a Fast Forward option. * Three new talents have been added: # Life Drain: Recover HP each time the Hero makes an attack. # Enlighten: Hero earns more EXP from battles. # Bulwark: ATK and Max HP increased when in battle. Fixed * Fixed a game crash bug and other issues caused by Heroes dying while Revive effects are taking place. * Fixed several issues that affected certain talents like Guardian Angel. * Fixed: Issues caused by "Hacking" * Fixed: Issues caused by linking/switching accounts 200 Gems as our maintenance reward and a 500 Gems compensation for the inconvenience caused by recent issues. 27 December 2013 1.2.27 Fixed * Fixed "Guardian Angel" BUG. * Fixed display error shown on "Here Be Monsters" battle reports. * Only display Might rankings for top 1 million players 200 free Gems after the maintenance 20 December 2013 1.2.26 Adjustment: * Walls no longer count towards a player's Might . * Hero contribution to a player's Might will be increased. * A confirmation prompt will be added when a player requests to join a Guild. * Flags Credit costs now cost the same for all Guild members. * Reduced the opponent’s Health in the "Challenge a Boss" activity. Tier 2 and Tier 3 Bosses are coming soon. New Features: * Added the Here Be Monsters feature. * A cool down timer will now be displayed on screen after leaving a Guild. * Added Honor Pack to the Shop. Grants 1,000 Honor Badges for 50 Gems . Each player can only buy it once per day. * Added "Daily Top-Up" to the Earn Gems menu. Buy 230 Gems to earn this daily achievement and win 30 Shards . * Guild recruitment verification feature will be added. New members will no longer be automatically added to the Guild upon reaching the Might requirement. Instead Guild leaders must now approve the application. This feature can be turned off or on in the Guild management window. * Additional positions added to the Guild system. #'Vice-Leader': Has access to all functions of the Guild system except for disbanding the Guild. (Can only be appointed by the Guild Leader) #'Elder': Able to invite players into the Guild. Christmas Content: * Castle Clash will be updated with the new Christmas theme. * Added Christmas Tree and Snowman Decorations to the Shop. * Added 3 new Heroes: **'Triton' ***'Grade': Elite ***'Skill': Atlantic Doom ***'Skill effect': While in effect reduces the healing effectiveness of all enemies. **'Atlanticore' ***'Grade': Legendary ***'Skill': Spectacular Scales ***'Skill Effect': While in effect reflects all incoming damage back at its source. **'Snowzilla' ***'Grade': Legendary ***'Skill': Snowball Fight ***'Skill Effect': While in effect causes one nearby enemy to become Slowed and take damage every 0.5 seconds. Fixed: * Fixed an issue that allowed the Pumpkin Duke's skill "Celebrate" to stack. * Fixed an issue where a Guild’s Might doesn’t correspond with the total might of its members. * Fixed the issue where the Magic "Guardian Angel" was unable to affect the Succubus's skill. * Fixed the issue where the incorrect Guild Name for a player is displayed on their banners. * Increased Snowzilla's Base ATK. * Snowzilla's skill "Snowball Fight" will no longer be able to attack walls. * Fixed a bug that causes revived Heroes' to freeze up. Christmas is just around the corner. Every Castle Clasher is getting a gift of goodies to make this the merriest of months! Our holiday presents will be sent straight to your account after the next maintenance. No collection is needed! 1. 300 Gems 2. 300 Shards 3. 3,000 Honor Badges 13 December 2013 1.2.25 *New Update for Castle Clash Christmas theme *'3 '''New Heroes were about to unfold *fixed some bugs 17 November 2013* 1.2.24 *fixed some bugs 13 November 2013 1.2.23 New Features: #The new 'Guilds' system has officially launched. You can now create or join guilds. Guilds provide great benefits to you and your army and access to wild events. #The main interface appearance has been greatly improved. #A special effect was added to indicate the status of stunned units. Modifications: #The Talent refresh feature has been improved. #Halloween is over. The pumpkins have gone home and the cute Slimes are back. But the 'Pumpkin Duke' can still be drawn with Gems ! 31 October 2013 1.2.21 Added: *‘Skip’ button to the Tutorial. Changes: *You can now access a building’s functions while it’s leveling up. Defensive towers that leveling up can’t use the “Upgrade” function to switch types. *Fixed an issue where the 'Succubus' Hero had a slower-than-intended attack rate. *Fixed an issue where battle reports weren’t sent if an error occurred during battle. *Fixed an issue where opponents couldn’t be selected in the Arena during prolonged connection issues. *When using the “Talent Refresh” feature, you’ll be prompted to confirm your request to replace the existing Talent. *Fixed an issue where time wasn’t displayed in the chat window. *Fixed: Bugs causing abnormal data during battles *Adjustments: Crash during battles *Fixed: Heroes' with Sprint talent not affected by' Pumpkin Duke’s skill "Celebrate" 24 October 2013 1.2.19 *Fixed some bugs *Pumpkin Duke's skill bug. *Bug causing game to crash when upgrading Heroes. *Bug causing game to crash during the linking of accounts. *Changed '''Pirate Captain to Pumpkin Duke 23 October 2013* 1.2.18 Added *2 New Heroes were added: Pirate Captain and''' Ice Demon''' Fixes *Fixed some bugs 18 October 2013* 1.2.17 Simplifying account linking process 11 October 2013* 1.2.16 Heroes' Talents have been fixed 27 September 2013* 1.2.14 New features! *New Heroes were about to unfold! *Buy Gems to earn FREE Honor Badges ! *Invite your friends to win Awesome rewards! 19 September 2013* 1.2.12 Changes and Fixes *Arena - if an opponent is no longer on the Opponents List, when his/her rank changed, a pop-up message will appear and list will refresh *Bugs for Hero Shards redemption page rollback fixed *Bugs for Hero data errors that occured in battle was fixed *Bugs for Hero fusion was fixed 15 September 2013* 1.2.11 Added *Instant Replay in the Arena and Raids Battle. *Arena Rankings - Displays the ranks and corresponding rewards for all players 6 September 2013* 1.2.1 Fixed Battle Descriptions (Fixed the errors in skill Descriptions, e.g. Champion: Skill inflicts coma for 3 secs 23 August 2013* 1.1.7 Added *Personal Messaging were added *Block Players on chat *Hero Base Upgraded Effects: Each level increases the assigned Heroes' attributes by x% Changes *Repaired bugs encountered during battle *Revised Spell costs. 9 August 2013* 1.1.5 Update *There will now be a system prompt to Consume one or more: #High grade #Skill level 2 and above #Level 2 and above heroes *Fallen heroes, can now be revived by clicking on them. Fixes *All heroes can now attack Air Units *The Angel and Spirit Mage are now ranged. 4 August 2013* 1.1.1 Added *Raided Player log alert *Prompts Hero Talent "refresh" marked (re-rolling talents) *Hero Upgradable talents when refreshed. Changes *Troops damage to Heroes' raised to 65% *Heroes' ranking display Fixed *Arena ranking bugs fixed *Bugs Gold error for the Level 10 Basic Tower upgrade fixed *Bugs for Honor Badges deduction for newbies 1 August 2013* 1.0.9 *The defending Army's casualties will no longer disappear after the battle ends *Increased the penalty for defeat when attacking other players. Penalty will be based on the difference in Might between Defender and Attacker. *Increased the revival time for Level 40+ Heroes' from level x 10 secs to level x 15 secs. 29 July 2013* 1.0.8 Update initiated with Castle clash for the version 1.0.8 * - may not be exact date =iOS= 16 December 2015 1.5.3 * Added a new Artifacts feature accessible from the Relic Hall. * Added a new Hero attributes - Accuracy, Dodge, Critical Hit, Critical Damage and Critical Resist. * Added new Hero: Candy Kane. * Added new difficulties for Here Be Monsters. * Winter Trees and Snowman decorations are now availablein the Shop. * Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance. 13 November 2015 1.5.2 * Added new Hero: Ghoulem. * Added Sweep feature to Here Be Monsters. * Master Slimes can now be hired from the Heroes Altar with Hero Shards. * Updated the appearance of all evolved Heroes. * Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance. 27 October 2015 1.5.1 Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance. 8 October 2015 1.5.0 * Added a new Hero Evolution feature. * Added new Hero: [[Dread Drake|'Dread Drake']]. * Added a Dungeon Sweep feature for auto-clearing challenges. * Added a new EXP and Hero Skill EXP boosting items. * Added a Help button for game features. * Adjusted the Might requirement for some features. * Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance. 14 September 2015 1.4.9 Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance. 01 September 2014 1.3.4 * Added a Warehouse for storing and selling Items. Build the warehouse resource Building to unlock this feature. * Added a Heroes Expedition feature (Accessible from the Arena ). * Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance. 14 July 2014 1.3.3 New Updates: * New Hero: Moltanica * Added a “save plan” function in Edit Mode. Up to 3 plans can be saved. * Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance. 19 June 2014 1.3.2 New Additions: * The Heroes Trial * The Quest Board * Edit Mode * Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance. 19 May 2014 1.3.1 * Introducing the new Minotaur Chieftain Hero! * The sixth Hero Base is added. * Increased Arena Hero limit to 6. * Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance. 04 April 2014 1.3.0 * New Hero: Immortep * The Daily Reward feature has been updated into a calendar format. * Hero Skill and Talent portraits have been updated. * Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance. 21 March 2014 1.2.9 * New Hero: Cupid * New Nobility Titles * All new Login Rewards have been added. * Fixed Arena Rankings. * Fixed a bug that caused Heroes to freeze. 26 February 2014 1.2.8 * Fixed crash issues related to Arena and Battles due to multi-language settings. 18 February 2014 1.2.7 * Updated the UI (User Interface). * New Hero: Grizzly Reaper . * Thee new talents have been added: Life Drain, Enlighten and Bulwark. * Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance. 18 January 2014 1.2.6 * Added the Here Be Monsters feature. * Increased Snowzilla's Base ATK. * Snowzilla's skill will no longer be able to attack walls. * Fixed a bug that causes revived Heroes to freeze up. * World chat and guild invitations have been temporarily disabled. 18 December 2013 1.2.5 * Castle Clash will be updated with the new Christmas theme. * Added Christmas Tree and Snowman Decorations to the Shop. * Added 3 new Heroes. * Additional positions added to the Guilds system. * Guild recruitment verification feature will be added. * Fix some bugs. 14 December 2013 1.2.4 * A new interactive guild system for players to unite and fight; * A new challenging boss instance for endless Honor Badges; * Two new skillful heroes: Pumpkin Duke and Ice Demon; * A new dynamic game interface. Here are some new adjustments as well: *When using the "Talent Refresh" feature, players will be prompted for confirmation if they wish to replace their existing Talent. *Players can now access the functions of a building while it is Leveling Up. (Defensive towers that are in the process of Leveling Up cannot use the "Upgrade" function to switch types.) *A special effect was added to indicate the status of stunned units. 19 November 2013 1.2.3 * Improved account switching function: players may now switch between Game Center accounts freely. 06 November 2013 1.2.2 * Various bug fixes 25 October 2013 1.2.1 * Fix for Gem purchase and delivery issue; * Link account & switch account functions. After the update, please check and confirm your Game Center account before entering the game. The system will link the game to your account automatically. 22 October 2013 1.2.0 content to display